In My Life
by T. Costa
Summary: Companion fic to my story Through Glass. A collection of cute YuffieVincent moments throughout the series, this time from Yuffie's point of view. Slight sexual overtones and one slightly sexual scene. Rated mostly for language.


**In My Life**

_There are places I'll remember  
All my life, though some have changed  
Some forever, not for better  
Some have gone, and some remain  
All these places have their moments  
With lovers and friends, who went before  
Some are dead and some are living  
In my life, I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers  
There is no one compares with you  
And these memories lose their meaning  
When I think of love as something new  
Though I know I'll never lose affection  
For people and things that went before  
I know I'll often stop and think about them  
In my life, I love you more_

-- The Beatles, _In My Life _

**Author's Warning: Slight sexual scene toward the end, and a few sexual overtones throughout.**

The very first time I met Vincent Valentine, I was enthralled.

Well, in all honesty, I was pretty creeped out, but it was the kind of creeped out you experience at carnival freak shows; you just have to stare.

Vincent was the creepiest – and hottest – person I had ever seen in my short 16 years and I think I might have gawked at him.

The day hadn't been going well. The Shinra Mansion was terrifying, and I wanted out. This was reinforced when Cloud knocked a lock off of a coffin and Vincent, clad in red and black and bearing a gigantic claw on one arm, leaped out of the coffin.

I may have screamed. I can't remember.

Swallowing hard to hold back my fear, I looked at him as Cloud and him interacted. Cloud, for his part, was so used to the weird shit he'd experienced in Shinra that Vincent hadn't even phased him.

And for the first time, I think I was envious of the little asshole.

I remember making some sort of quip about his story being depressing. I don't remember what, exactly; I just remember feeling my heart beat very fast and wishing we could get the hell out of there, where we'd never have to see the guy again.

So imagine my chagrin when he joined us! The fact that my heart kept pounding after we'd reentered the sunlight was lost on me; I just remember muttering curses at Cloud for being such a dolt.

We headed up Mt. Nibel that day and the entire way – I was freezing, by the way, partially because of my clothes and partially because Vincent still creeped me out – I was glaring at the back of his head. I wonder if he realized it?

Within a few days, however, I forgot my overstressed heart; Aeris was gone, and she was never coming back. I let out a sob and threw myself at Cloud, crying into his chest. He seemed as shocked as I was.

Even Vincent, who had seemed so cold, was staring at her broken body with something like anger on his face. He'd barely known her, and he looked pissed. He made a sign over her body – a Wutain sign, which startled me – that meant "Rest in peace," and stalked off from the rest of the group.

Why would Vincent make a Wutain gesture over the Midgarian flower girl's body?

**- - - - - **

Words cannot express just how much I fucking hated the Highwind.

Not Cid. No, his flying monstrosity. _Fuck_ that thing! I was GLAD when it got destroyed at the North Crater.

I'd no sooner step aboard than nausea would bring me to my knees. Few things on this planet make me weak like that, but the Highwind was one of them.

I generally just hung out on the back deck, where I could puke in peace. The wind rushing by generally cleared the smell fairly fast, too.

I was leaning overboard, groaning after a stomach-emptying, when Vincent came out for the first time. Probably wanted to be alone too. Too bad.

"Yuffie?" It was the first time he'd spoken my name, and it sounded odd coming from him. "Are you alright?"

Like he cared.

"Fine." I said, miserably. I felt like I needed to continue. "Just a little – urk – airsick. That's all."

He turned back into the Highwind and I felt my heart slow down. God, that guy gave me the creeps.

No sooner had he disappeared than he'd returned. I was irrationally angry, and I turned to yell at him.

And there he stood with a cup of something clear and bubbly in his hands. Sprite, because that was what the mess hall aboard the Highwind served. Not that I went there often; I could never keep my food down enough to eat on the Godforsaken airship.

He offered it to me. "This might help." He said. He still seemed very cold, and I wondered if he was trying to poison me, or what.

Probably just didn't want to listen to the sounds of my upchucking. That was understandable.

I gave him a weak smile and accepted the cup with a nod of thanks. He let loose with something that startled me.

He smiled.

My heart beat even faster and I hastily turned toward the air with the cup, watching the ground fly past.

Oh dear Leviathan, I had fallen in love with Vincent Valentine.

I swallowed hard. My heart was pounding. I took a sip of the Sprite to loosen my suddenly dry throat and mouth, and instantly the nausea began to subside. Whaddya know, the stuff worked.

But good lord. Why Vincent?

I hoped and prayed that this was another schoolgirl crush. I begged the gods. But every day when he brought me a Sprite to keep my nausea down before crossing to the other side of the deck and staring out to the world below, my heart beat faster and I became a gibbering idiot, and I'd spew out whatever thoughts came to my mind. Thankfully, I had my nausea to blame.

I'd had crushes before. I mean, I was 16. There was no way I couldn't have had one before. This felt very different, but I held out hope.

Hope that I hadn't screwed myself by falling for the gunslinger. Because that didn't have any chance whatsoever of working out.

When we were on the ground, I became silent around him. That way I wouldn't blurt out something stupid without anything to blame it on. Cloud, ever observant, seemed to notice this.

That asshole.

This meant that while he, Tifa and Cid, and Barret, Nanaki, and Cait Sith, all partied up, I got stuck with Vincent.

Just great.

That meant we shared a tent most nights, although Vincent and I generally split watches so we were rarely actually in the tent together. It was better that way, because I couldn't sleep the few occasions we didn't have watches; for instance, the day we'd fought through the jungles of Gongaga – we were both so exhausted we decided not to bother, since we were so close to the town itself. And then I didn't sleep. I stayed up all night listening to him breathe, and facing the tent side. At one point I developed a cramp and turned over, unfortunately facing him.

Oh my God. I don't care if you believe me or not, but it was literally the most gorgeous sight I'd ever seen. Vincent had his face lax in sleep, for the first time unguarded. He almost looked innocent, if you can believe that, and the effect was heightened by the fact that the moon was shining down into the clearing we were camped in, highlighting his face.

My breath caught in my throat, and I just stared at him for the longest time.

I saw him stir in his sleep and I hastily shut my eyes, letting my face go lax and pretending to be asleep. He sat and got up – possibly to urinate or something – and only when he was out of the tent was I able to lull myself to sleep.

**- - - - - **

Meteor is fucking _scary_ up close.

No, seriously.

Cloud had directed Reeve, Vincent and I to evacuate Midgar while they finished up at the Northern Crater. "I'm counting on you, Yuffie." He'd said, smiling slightly. "You know more about evacuating people than anyone else in this group."

I knew he was talking about the time Wutai had evacuated after a flood. It had been all over the papers, and yes, I had been at the head of the group. It's the reason my family is in charge of Wutai; we're natural-born organizers. So I nodded, not taking offense, and Vincent and I hurried off on the Shinra-issue hoverbikes Reeve had procured for us.

So we were evacuating people, and with Reeve's help we had the might of Shinra behind us. Imagine our surprise when we came across Rufus Shinra – alive! Vincent frowned and ordered the man into an ambulance, and then took off.

The idiot climbed his way up to where we'd fought Hojo, just because I picked up a life sign there! My heart was in my throat the entire time, as I ran for my hoverbike and took off toward him. He was going to get himself killed!

Thankfully, I caught him in time. He jumped on behind me and for the first time ever I felt Vincent Valentine's arms around me, albeit in a clinical sort of way.

If only I hadn't been so airsick that I couldn't enjoy it.

He thoughtfully took the controls at that point and landed us outside the danger zone. He even held me up to watch it at the end – I was just a little distracted by him holding me, is all.

Then I felt it, and gasped.

"Aeris..." I whispered.

She was there. I felt her. Aeris was saving us all. She'd brought forth the Lifestream and she was healing the planet – for us? For her friends and loved ones?

God, I missed her.

I turned toward Vincent and buried my face into his chest, crying for the dead flower girl. I loved her like a sister, and I missed her every day. One last goodbye...

He felt it too, I could tell. His human hand was holding me to him, but his claw had, unbidden, stretched out toward Midgar, as if he was seeking something. He could feel Aeris there too.

Nice to know I'm not the only crazy one.

**- - - - - **

And of course, we had a party!

I caught the Highwind's last transmission on my radio from the evacuation, directing everyone to come to Rocket Town for a "Saved the world bash!" I giggled and hopped onto the gold chocobo; I was driving and it didn't make me as sick to lead a chocobo as it did to be a passenger. Vincent climbed awkwardly behind me, and I got an entire ocean and continent of Vincent Valentine clinging to my waist.

It was nice.

I know, I know. I'm a conniving bitch sometimes.

We came up to Rocket Town and were suddenly confronted with lights and sounds; the effects of what sounded like a million people celebrating.

It was only a couple hundred, but even then – they were loud. I guess they had a right to be. After all, we'd just saved the world! Everything was alright!

I laughed gaily and brought the chocobo up alongside the bar, where everyone was sure to be, and then led Vincent in (he was very reluctant to be there). "Come on, Vinnie!" I said, using my annoying nickname for him. He winced. "It'll be fun!" I handed him a drink and then took off to find someone nonthreatening to dance with.

I'm not sure what went through my mind, but before I know it I had asked Vincent to dance a formal dance with me. Just as friends. Sure.

"Come on!" I exclaimed, happily. "I told you, you're gonna have fun!"

I was completely startled when a look of reluctant acceptance came across his face and he obligingly danced with me. It was a waltz and it was dizzying; not only because he was an amazing dancer, but because he was Vincent Valentine, and I was head over heels in love with him.

At the end, he spun me around and drew me close, and my heart sped up because for just one instant, my face was inches away from his. And then he let me go and bowed.

I smiled and cocked my head. "See, Vince! That wasn't that bad!" I smiled even brighter to cover up my breathlessness. "Having fun isn't evil or anything."

He looked at me and then stalked off. I frowned. _Jerk._

**- - - - - **

I got a little tipsy. Hey, I think I deserved it! We just saved the world and evacuated Midgar! Fuckin' _booyah!_

I was on my way to my room at the Inn when I passed Vincent's room (right next door to mine). He was packing.

My heart flopped. I realized then that our goal had been reached, and our merry little band would be no more. I wouldn't be able to wake up and see Vincent every day.

I gulped.

"You're not planning on going back to that dusty old coffin in Nibelheim, are you?" I said, sauntering into his room and planting my hands on my hips. Okay, I was a little more than tipsy.

"No." He said. He didn't even look at me, instead concentrating on the open knapsack in front of him. He was putting potions and his materia and weapons into it.

"Good!" I said. I sat back onto the bed he wasn't using – for there were two of them in the room. "I'd have to find you and kick your vampiric ass if you did. You know, Wutai isn't so far from Nibelheim. I just might pop in and check every now and then. If I find you in that coffin, mouldering away, well, there'll be hell to pay."

I yawned and leaned backward and closed my eyes, knowing I'd need to get up soon. But the bed was so comfortable and even more comfortable were the sounds of Vincent shuffling.

"Do not worry about me, Yuffie. I will be fine." Vincent said, a hint of a smile in his voice. By then, my eyes were totally closed and my breath was evening out; it was the last thing I heard that night.

**- - - - - **

When I woke up the next morning, Vincent had already gone. I actually thought I'd woken up in my room before I looked over and noticed that he'd left me a present, and the night before came back through my mind.

Oh God. I'd fallen asleep in Vincent's room.

I looked down; I was fully clothed (which was good because that would be a hard thing to explain) and even tucked in. Vincent had removed my shoes for me, and tucked me in. How adorable.

On his bed he'd left a new materia. Materia is very small when it hasn't been leveled up. It was Restore.

_"To fix scraped knees."_ He'd written. I smiled. Yes, I was a total klutz and more often than not in our travels he'd had to cast restore on my knees, elbows, and cheeks. It was a brand-new restore, but I had plenty of them of my own. No, this one was special. It had come from Vincent.

I slipped my necklace off; it was a special design of my own, and it had a place for a materia hanging at the bottom of it. The slot adjusted depending on the level of the materia, just like in weapons and armor.

I took my mastered Comet out and slid the new restore in, clicking the slot to a smaller size to accommodate it. I'd never use it; it was a present from Vincent, and I was going to keep it that way forever.

That was a lie, of course. Several times throughout the next two years I was forced to use it, and every time I sent him a little prayer of thanks for giving it to me, especially when I crossed one of the monsters living in Da Chao.

Then one day, the children disappeared.

Frantic, I called Tifa, who told me about the Turks and the silver haired men. I called everyone – Cloud first, because he was who we needed. No answer.

I called everyone after that. Barret, Cid, Shera, Nanaki – everyone. Even Vincent, when I found out he'd gotten a phone.

He didn't seem pleased to hear me, especially when I blurted out that I needed to talk to Cloud, had he heard from him?

A little piece of my heart broke at his cold tone.

"Don't call me again." He instructed before hanging up. A tear fell from my eyelash to my cheek.

"So cold." I muttered. Then I ran to my room, trying to forget and ignore my broken heart. The world needed saving, and if there was one way to keep from hurting, it was to fight.

**- - - - - **

My airsickness hadn't left me in those two years, but the Shera was a lot easier on my stomach than the Highwind had been. Thank Leviathan.

I stood in the parachute deck watching everyone else take off, and smiled. I was home again.

I looked down in time to see Bahamut summoned, and I was filled with rage. My summon materia was being used to torment the people of Edge. This was not going to work out well for anyone involved.

I leaped off the Shera's deck and plummeted downward, pulling the ripcord on my parachute at the last second and bringing myself to a slow drift before hitting the ground. "Alright!" I demanded. "Who's been touching my materia?"

"The bad guys, of course!" Tifa said, grinning at me. I'd missed her.

I was stunned to see Vincent show up. My heart shattered again as he stood near me while we watched Cloud defeat Bahamut. He was watching upward with interest; almost politely.

"Let's get outta here." Cid said, pointing toward the Shera. "Shit's gonna get ugly, and Cloud'll need air support."

We all loaded onto the airship willy-nilly, all trying to get a view of Cloud, who was fighting Kadaj.

Of course, Cloud being Cloud, he kicked the silver-haired freak's ASS. Even AFTER he became Sephiroth. Beat that, Jenova!

Seriously, my friends kick just_ that _much ass.

After the battle was over, I crossed my arms and glared at Vincent.

"Two years, Vince!" I said. My eyes narrowed even more. "It's great to see you!"

Vincent may be a cold, heartless jerk sometimes, but even he knows when he has incurred the Wrath of Yuffie. "Hello, Yuffie." He said. He looked nervous. I grinned and began talking his ears off. I even got him to agree to come to the Festival of Flowers in Wutai; quite an accomplishment. It meant I'd get to see him again. That's all I needed, was to see him. I didn't have to be with him, or hold him, or kiss him. I just had to know he was alright.

That night we had another party, at Tifa's bar, where Marlene was showing herself off to Denzel by preparing the drinks, which oddly enough, Barret and Tifa seemed to have no problem with.

I was sitting alone at a booth, sipping a Jack and Coke, when Tifa pulled Vincent over. "Looking so dour all of the time isn't healthy for you." She said, smiling. "You don't have to intermingle, but at least sit and act like you have friends."

He frowned and sat across from me, and Tifa gestured for me to scoot over so she could sit next to me.

Eventually the conversation (mostly between Tifa and I; Vincent's not the conversation type) came down to her nonexistent relationship with Cloud.

"You've obviously gotta make the first move there." I said, poking her in the shoulder before shooting down my tequila. "Spikey isn't gonna do anything that could even remotely be considered proactive." This was said around a wedge of lime.

Tifa sighed, and to my surprise, Vincent piped in. "I am inclined to agree with Yuffie." He looked embarrassed as we stared at him, and took a sip of water.

I could not handle this. Vincent, agreeing with me, and joining conversations about someone else's love life? "I'm gonna go dance. Tifa, don't let Vincent escape."

I left them to their conversation and bolted. I couldn't handle Vincent getting emotional or weird like this. It threw my whole world out of perspective.

After a while I'd worked out my nervousness and, exhausted, went back to the table. Vincent was there; Tifa was not. "Where's Teef?" I asked. Vincent smirked – outright smirked – and pointed to the dance floor.

Tifa and Cloud were arm in arm, gazing into each other's eyes. I beamed. "Finally!" I said, scooting my butt on the bench seat. I was a little drunk. "Looks like that did the trick, Vinny. If _you_ care about something, then it's _gotta_ be important!"

Vincent raised his eyebrow, as if to say "What the fuck does that mean?" I didn't answer, instead knocking back some of Tifa's water and ordering more alcohol.

Bad idea. I remember Vincent kindly leading me to my room, and I remember being unable to control my legs past a certain point. He lifted me to his shoulder and, grunting slightly, carried me to my room.

I mentally cursed Leviathan for not being able to properly take advantage of the situation. I was half-asleep and drunk.

Vincent carefully lowered me to my bed and, like last time, shucked my shoes for me before – cutely enough – tucking me in. He even carefully brushed my hair out of my face and if I tried really hard, I could pretend he cared.

"Until next time, Yuffie." He said, softly, before he left, shutting the lights and securely closing (and locking) the door behind him.

I wondered when next time would be.

**- - - - - **

On a whim, I called him a few days later. He was traveling. I was amazed he answered his phone, and even more amazed he held down a conversation with me without being mean.

Taking that as encouragement, I called him at least once a week. He always answered, even if he was asleep. Every time after I hung up with him, I would smile and lay in bed and pretend he gave a shit, fantasizing about how life would be if Vincent loved me back.

Not that it would ever happen, but it's the kind of things daydreams are made of. I mean, come on, look at the guy. He's swoon-worthy.

Not that the Great Ninja Yuffie has ever swooned in her life. _Ever._

It just so happened that I hadn't called him in a week or so when I was trying, fruitlessly, to shove a heavy cinder block into place for the Festival of Flowers, which was being set up around town. I sighed.

_If Vincent were here he could get this taken care of easy. _I thought, bitterly kicking at a pebble. It was an overlarge cinder block, part of a group of them that needed to be set up to contain a flowerbed, and it was heavy. I'm strong, but not that strong. The thing literally came up to my boobs.

I panted for a few more minutes, then took out my bottle of water and drew a length from it, sighing in relief after I did. Then I took out my PHS and pushed 2, which was Vincent's speed dial.

Do NOT. Under ANY circumstances. Tell him that I have him on speed dial.

Especially don't tell him he's first, after voice mail.

Anyway, he answered and was obviously half-asleep. I giggled and informed him that next week was the Festival of Flowers, which he had promised to come to. He made a noise of assent and we made plans for me to pick him up. I hung up and dashed back to my house; I'd need some rest for a trip on my chocobo, and on top of it...

I was going to see Vincent again.

**- - - - - **

I called him several times on the way, hoping to wake him up. Finally I got through; he'd obviously been awoken by the ringing phone, but he didn't sound as groggy as he had a few hours ago. I told him I was almost at Gongaga and he needed to wake up. He set the phone down so I could hone in on his position, and I could hear him going through his normal morning routine. I smiled.

When I finally got there, however, he wasn't there. His stuff was and I frowned, wondering if he'd taken off.

Then he walked in from the forest and I realized he'd probably just gone to pee.

Then I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Okay, make that _once_ that the Great Ninja Yuffie has swooned. Inwardly, at least. Outwardly, I just crossed my arms and smirked lecherously. "Nice abs."

He glanced down and then back at me, almost glaring. I laughed. Vincent was not a morning person.

While he went about waking up, I did my chakras; in my haste to get to Vincent I had forgotten to do them and it would bother me until I did, so I figured, hey, why not? I explained this to Vincent, conveniently leaving out that I'd been in a hurry to get to see him.

Instead I made a face at him while I was touching my left foot to the top of my head, and an odd look came across _his_ face. I laughed and went to my next chakra.

I caught him staring a few times; not sure if he'd just zoned out while waking up or if he was actually watching me, but I was acutely aware of the fact that he was looking at me. I'd always been aware of him, and it made me nervous. Luckily, I managed to finish without fucking them up, because if I did, I'd have to start all over from the beginning. I'm OCD like that.

I finished and turned toward him. His eyes were closed and he inhaled deeply and stretched before standing up and opening his eyes.

"You're like a cat." I blurted out. My eyes widened slightly and a brief blush came across my cheeks. He turned toward me, confusion written on his face. "You move like a cat. Always on the alert, even when you're exhausted. It's kinda creepy." I gulped.

"...Sorry?" He said, obviously confused. I giggled.

"Let's get this show on the road." I said, bending to help pack his things. I felt his eyes on me again and as I leaned into his tent I turned slightly – Vincent was checking my ass out! I blushed; granted, I was pretty much used to guys checking my ass out because I wore such short shorts, but even Vincent? Not that I was complaining.

It was kind of hot, and to cover my embarrassment, I grabbed his cape and acted spontaneously.

"I always wanted to do this." I said, giggling. I threw the cape around my shoulders; it smelled like gunsmoke and sweat, like Vincent, and it was heavenly. I stretched my arms out and formed claws with my hands. "Grrrr, I'm Vincent Valentine, I'm a big scary gunslinger." I hissed between my teeth.

He blinked. "I'm pretty sure that doesn't smell very good right now. I haven't washed it in a while."

I couldn't help it; I laughed. Everyone pretty much thought that if you separated Vincent from his cape, you were dead. He was just worried that it smelled bad. "Man. No one's gonna believe me when I tell them I stole Vincent's cloak and got away with it." I tossed it at him and told him to get dressed because we had to go.

After we got his things together and loaded ourselves onto Akai, my chocobo (a present from Cloud), I started to rethink the whole Vincent-sitting-bitch thing. An entire trip to Wutai from Gongaga, with Vincent straddling me from behind.

Oh boy.

By the time we got to Wutai I was downright aroused. Vincent's package had been pressed up against my rear end for several hours and his arms had been tightly wound around my waist.

Then again, I had driven a little wilder than usual. All in the name of speed, of course.

I blinked and hopped off the chocobo fast. Vincent, you see, has an extraordinary sense of smell. There was no way I was going to have him smelling me in an aroused state.

"Come on!" I said, brightly, wishing I could jump into a cold shower.

I let him put his stuff in my guest bedroom and then we finished the heavy lifting things (he was very obliging about that, oddly enough) and then we went back to my house.

That night I lay in bed listening to him in the next room; a cough here, a snore there. It was so deliciously familiar that I fell asleep smiling.

**- - - - - **

The next morning I got up early and showered; I only had one bathroom and I wanted to get in before Vincent woke up...if he saw me naked I knew I'd lose it. Then I changed into my bright maiko costume, which I always wore for the Festival.

Vincent came out dressed in his normal attire (I'd known he wouldn't dress in Wutain clothes, regardless of my suspicions of his heritage) and stopped when he saw me. I have to admit, I looked pretty good, for me. I had a geisha wig on, and traditional maiko makeup, which meant a white face and red lips and other assorted things, and a gorgeous bright silk kimono.

The kimono had belonged to my mother. I loved wearing it. But don't tell anyone.

I felt pretty good about myself. I'd stopped Vincent Valentine in his tracks.

I grinned. "How do I look?" I asked, striking a model pose and laughing.

"Beautiful, as always." He said nodding to me before heading toward the kitchen. I stared after him, my heart pounding.

Vincent was a nice guy, of course, so I have no doubts in my mind he'd have said that to anyone else asking the same question. But still, a compliment like that from Vincent...was breathtaking.

About an hour later, after I'd prepared breakfast (oddly, Vincent did not complain of the Wutain fare, rice and pickles and some leftover teriyaki chicken...and he handled chopsticks well), Tifa, Cloud, Marlene and Denzel showed up. I'd gotten them all Festival costumes; except for Cloud, who I knew would have refused to wear one. He said this as he walked into the door, and I winked.

"Way ahead of you, Spikey. I didn't bother getting you one. But I did get some gorgeous kimono for Tifa and Marlene...and a Happi coat and pants for Denzel." I smiled. "Girls, this way, now!"

Getting Marlene into her kimono was not hard; children's kimono were easy to wear and the obis small and easy to knot. Getting Tifa into a costume designed to hide a bustline, however, was not easy at all and by the time everyone was dressed and makeuped and prettyfied, the Festival had already started.

It was a blast. I ran around with Marlene and Tifa and Denzel, laughing, dancing and playing games, while Vincent and Cloud sat at a table near the dancing square and ate. Denzel won Marlene a doll in a kimono, which she adored. It was so cute that both Tifa and I awww'd.

We had set the two of them dancing on the floor (it really was adorable, I couldn't help but squeal like a little kid at how cute they were) and then Tifa ran off to get Cloud to dance. I followed shortly after, coming in halfway through the conversation.

"...That's the first time I've ever heard you make a joke, Vincent." Tifa said. She was giggling.

"Whoa, Vincent made a joke?" I said, loudly, stealing Cloud's seat as he stood to dance with Tifa. "The world must be coming to an end!" I watched as the two of them took off and then withdrew my eating utensils from the pouch at my waist.

I filled myself on _inarizushi_, my absolute favorite kind of sushi, and jasmine tea. I could feel Vincent watching me and my stomach rumbled, as if it were going to upset.

"You know, you keep watching me eat and I might get performance anxiety." I said, swallowing. Vincent looked at me. "I always know when someone's watching me, Vinnie." I giggled.

He raised his eyebrow and looked in another direction, and I was able to finish eating in peace.

Every time I am around Vincent I feel the urge to drink. I have no idea why, except that perhaps then I would have a loose enough tongue to tell him I loved him. And even when drunk I don't talk about stuff like that, so I'm not sure. But that night I had a little too much sake and again, Vincent was taking me home.

Maybe that was why. Maybe because then Vincent held me and I could pretend we were lovers. I even managed to stay coherent up until he set me into bed. At that point I passed out, and my dreams filled in fake details.

**- - - - - **

When I woke up the next morning my face was pressed up against something cold. I opened my eyes and glimpsed metal. Opening them further, I looked and I saw...

Vincent's claw.

I screamed.

If you woke up and were confronted with what you thought was the arm of the man you loved...wouldn't you scream?

Vincent ran in right as I realized that his gauntlet was not his arm, but armor, and caught me laughing. Then I saw him and laughed harder; he was in pajama bottoms and it looked like he'd fallen asleep with wet hair; it was pressed up against his head and looked hilarious.

"This scared the hell out of me, Vince! Be careful where you leave this thing laying around!" I tossed the gauntlet toward him.

Half-asleep, he crossed his arms. "You would not let me have it back. I figured I could leave it in your capable care until you woke up." I grimaced.

"You can have it back. I've never seen you without it before." I yawned, stretching sinuously on the bed. "I thought it was permanent."

Vincent shook his head and grabbed his armor, leaving. He seemed embarrassed

My mind full of the vision of his once again bare chest, I grabbed some clothes from my dresser and headed to the bathroom, where I stripped my kimono off and went to jump in the shower. I was confronted with a clump of long, dark black hair. I sighed and pushed it to the back of the tub; I needed a shower, now, I could deal with this later.

And I did. Vincent looked startled and embarrassed when I confronted him in my bathrobe; perhaps it wasn't the best outfit to do confronting in but hey. I tossed his hair into the garbage can in the guest bedroom and giggled, telling him to clean up next time. I was almost giddy when I got dressed; Vincent was here.

So I was...a little pissed when I caught him leaving. I even threw gil at his head. But still. He was my friend, and my love, and I called him regularly to make sure he was taking care of himself.

He always answered.

**- - - - - **

I threw my shuriken without a second thought; my heart was in my throat. That bitch Rosso the Crimson had torn something out of Vincent's chest; for a brief moment I thought it was his heart and I was terrified that she'd killed him.

"Wutai flea!" She swore, dashing out of the house.

"Cunt!" I called after her, rushing to Vincent's side.

There was a gaping hole in his chest and I felt tears welling up, and then just as suddenly as it had been created...the hole closed up. Vincent let loose with a ragged gasp and his eyes flew open for a second before he passed out entirely.

"Oh, Vinnie..." I said. Knowing he was out for a while, I let myself have the luxury of putting my hand to his cheek before I slowly hefted him up and led him to the Shadowfox, where a driver from the WRO was waiting for me.

I'd been gathering some intel for Reeve in Nibelheim and had stumbled upon Vincent fighting Rosso. _He better thank me after this is over._ I thought, mournfully. _He's fucking heavy._

I can tell he was startled to wake up where he was. Even more startled to see me, in my cloak that I generally wore in Nibelheim; it was cold there, dammit!

"Morning!" I said, chipperly.

"Where...who're you?" He said. He was obviously confused.

"I'm glad you asked!" I said, standing up. I was being a little silly in my relief that he'd made it through. "I am the champion of the earth and sky! I am the conquerer of evil! The single white rose of Wutai!" I threw my cloak off. "Yuffie Kisaragi! Feast your eyes..." And of course, at this point, I toppled backwards and hit my head on the monitor behind me. I am, I swear, the most klutzy ninja on the planet.

I had to explain to him at this point what all had happened. I did it while dancing around, because I had to cover up my nervousness at being around him after so long.

"Imagine that!" I said, spinning. "Me, saving the great Vincent Valentine! Do I get any thanks?"

And he did thank me, which startled me quite a bit. I stumbled a bit before suggesting we called Reeve, who was happy that Vincent had made it. We got some info about Omega Weapon, which scared me into blubbering until I heard a noise outside the Shadowfox. I jumped up and was propelled backwards.

The last thing I saw before I hit my head and darkness fell was Vincent, eyes wide, running toward me as if to save me.

**- - - - - **

When I woke up, I was at the WRO headquarters. Vincent, it seemed, had carried me through the forest after the Shadowfox crashed, all by himself.

I was touched. "Gee, thanks, Vincent." I said, rubbing my head ruefully.

"I owe you." He said, smiling slightly before taking off to fight.

I sighed happily. Vincent had saved my life, without a second thought. More daydreams for me, it seemed.

The daydreams were shattered when Shalua, who had come to replace Aeris in my big-sister hierarchy, died in just as gruesome a manner. I was pissed, and I slapped Shelke, her sister.

"You didn't even know her!" I screamed, angrily. I went to strike her again and Vincent stopped me. I glared at him and stormed out of the room.

I was sitting outside, grumbling angrily and crying, when I got the transmission that Cid was on his way. I jumped, my tears falling from my cheeks.

"Cid's coming!" I pumped my arms happily. Everything would be okay.

"You guys better get out here!" I exclaimed through the intercom.

Of course, I was airsick after I boarded, but Cid was like a father to me and I felt immensely better to have him around, even if it meant dealing with his nausea-trap of an airship.

"Ugh. Vince, I don't feel like talking right now." I said, waving him off. Highly unusual for me, and he looked surprised. "Urk..."

I was surprised, too, when he thoughtfully brought me a cup of Sprite. "Just like the old times." I said, humorlessly, as I knocked the Sprite back. "Ahhhh."

So I was able to stand and watch the briefing that Shelke gave us. It was amazing! The universe was just flying around us like we were really there. I looked at Vincent, smiling, and found that he was staring at me in amazement. I turned, thinking perhaps there was a really pretty nova behind me or something, and caught sight of the planet being cascaded upon by rocks.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. Lucrecia's voice told us about Omega Weapon...Lucrecia. God, I hated her. I hated her so much for having Vincent's affection and attention. I wanted her memory to just...go away.

I frowned as the simulation faded out and Shelke became Shelke again. I crossed my arms and listened as Reeve and Cid talked about the attacks on Midgar.

Vincent and I got assigned to the air drop. I smiled. I loved parachuting.

"No parachutes this time, Yuffie." Reeve said, in the garage. He tossed me something.

"Oh, no way!" I exclaimed, happily. I clutched the air board and jumped up and down. "Look, Vincent! Air boards! These things are awesome!"

I strapped myself in and made sure all of my weapons and gear were accounted for, and then turned to Vincent, beaming. He stared back.

I waved. "See you on the ground, Vincent!" The door opened and I shot out.

I loved this. This was so much more fun than flying around in an airship. The wind was rushing passed me, tearing tears from my eyes, and I let loose with a "Whoo hooo!" as I brought my shuriken out and started slashing at things.

I heard an explosion above me and glanced up in terror, just in time to see the cargo bay from the Shera explode into smoke. "Vincent!" I cried out.

Suddenly, he shot from the flames on his own board and I sighed in relief. Of course, Vincent wouldn't die. He was indestructible.

**- - - - - **

Okay, I'm sorry, Nero the Sable? Yeah, fucking_ insane._

He made Sephiroth's Oedipus complex look normal.

The guy was nuts, and obsessed with his brother. What is it with these psychopathic nutjobs and their family members? And is there even a name for a crush on your brother? I mean, they have the Oedipus complex, the Electra complex...

Psychoanalysis has failed me.

Anyway.

Nero the Sable let loose with a roar to stay away from his brother and suddenly this black..._stuff._..shot out of him. I called out a warning to Vincent, who was engulfed...and then suddenly...so was I.

At first the darkness was just scary. But then these things started coming at me...and they whispered the most horrible things.

Vincent Valentine is far too dignified to ever love you. They said. He loves Lucrecia. He will always love Lucrecia. You will die alone!

"No!" I screamed. "Stop!" I curled into a ball and they surrounded me, feeding off my misery. Tears leaked down my face.

Suddenly there was a bright light behind me, and strong arms – one cold and metallic – surrounded me. Vincent. Vincent had saved me.

"It's alright. I am here." His voice rumbled. Suddenly we were back in the room. He set me down, almost protectively. "You alright?"

"What...what the heck was that?" I asked, terrified. I looked up into Vincent's eyes, and Nero the Sable continued talking insanity as he usually did. I couldn't help but notice that Vincent was shaking...almost angry...as he looked down at me. Was he angry at me? At Nero? At constantly having to play the hero?

As Nero babbled on, he became progressively more angry. He looked at me.

"How can you...?" I asked. He was scaring me, for the first time since I'd ever met him.

He turned. "Yuffie, stay here."

And then they were gone.

I lost it at that point, and stood, searching hopelessly for Vincent. At one point I recalled I wasn't in the best condition, physically, and I drank a potion. Better.

Then I saw him emerge from Nero's darkness and run after him into the room.

Too bad, because Weiss tried to rip his guts out, and then declared he was Hojo Incarnate.

_Fuck._ I thought we'd gotten rid of that guy!

And then there was a horrible fight between Vincent and Weiss, which I wanted more than anything to participate in, but every time I drew my shuriken, Vincent snarled at me to stay back. I glowered but didn't say anything; it looked like he needed his concentration for this.

Finally, he'd killed the fucker. "Vincent!" I called out, clapping. "We did it!"

Then the center of the room exploded and Vincent roared and pushed me out of the way. "Vincent!" I cried out, jumping out of the path of the evil light. "No!"

He was gone.

**- - - - - **

I forgave Shelke when she rescued the Protomateria and restored Vincent to sanity.

And you know, for all he ranted about being a monster, Chaos was pretty hot for a demon. I mean, he kinda sorta looked like Vincent, in a...creepy, winged sort of way. Very badass. I like.

"Yay, Vincent!" I called out, smiling and waving at him. I could have sworn Chaos smiled back at me.

Then he launched himself at Omega, and roared. It would have been scary, but..it was Vincent.

There was a horrific explosion. "Vincent..." I cried out in anguish. I dropped to the ground.

I didn't think anyone could live through that explosion. Not...not even Vincent Valentine.

The next few days were horrible. Not knowing was the worst. I went out every day, with Cloud and the others, looking for him. It was like he'd disappeared.

I called him every day, wishing he'd pick up like he had so many times before. Finally I broke down, almost accepting that he hadn't made it...that I'd never see him again. But I didn't like it, and I told him so.

"Vincent Valentine." The voicemail message said. That's it. Before this I had never heard it before, because he always answered. Now it hurt to hear his voice.

My voice sounds rough, even to me. I've been sobbing for the past few hours.

"Vincent..." I hiccup lightly. "I...it's been a week. I don't think you're okay, if it's been this long with no contact with us. I just...I don't like thinking about you being dead. You always...seemed so tough. You know? I loved that about you; even if the whole world went to shit, you'd still be there." I sniffled a little bit, and then something broke inside of me, and I let loose. "Vincent, please, don't be dead. I love you too much to put you aside. I can't...be normal if you're not around. I'll miss you so much...don't...don't be dead."

I close my phone and put my head in my hands.

"Why...?" I asked Leviathan. "Why did you have to take him away from me? I never asked for much from him. Never love. Never friendship. Just...existence. That's it." I throw my phone against the wall. "Bring him back!"

I run from my room at Tifa's bar outside, out of Edge, out to the foothills. I collapse by a tree and I cry, bawl, sob...anything to take the pain away.

Cloud found me there a few hours later, miserably leaning up against the tree.

He sits next to me, and we both stare out at ruined Midgar.

"Vincent's a tough guy, Yuffie." His voice says, a few minutes later. "I know everyone keeps telling you to give up, because in their experience...people don't live through explosions." He chuckles wryly. "But...look at what I survived, and what he's survived in the past." He shakes his head. "If anyone can survive that, Vincent can. Don't give up hope. It might be all he has."

He stands up and offers me a hand. I look up at him, through tear-stained lids.

"Thanks, Cloud." I whisper. I let him help me up and the both of us trudge back into Edge.

The next day I don't flip out like before. I just sit at the bar and cry, which I think annoys Tifa because, well, it drives away customers to have a crying girl at the bar.

"Yuffie..." She begins.

"Tifa, how would you feel?" I demand. "How would you feel if that had been Cloud up there?"

She's taken aback, and I know she didn't realize until this moment exactly how deeply I feel for Vincent.

"I've been through this before, Yuffie." She says, softly. "Remember, when Cloud went missing after the Northern Crater? Of all people in the world, I know how you feel."

"And you kept searching." I reply, accusingly.

"Yes..." She sighs. "Yuffie, sweetheart, you're just gonna have to accept it. Vincent died saving us all; he was a real hero. Remember him that way."

Suddenly there is a commotion at the end of the bar; the door has been pushed inward and it clatters against the wall.

And there is Vincent.

"Vincent..." I stare at him, and he looks at me, and I stand and whoop out. "Vincent!" I run toward him and, forgetting all common decency, plow into him.

"Oof!" He exclaims as we topple to the floor. I laugh/cry and push my face into his chest, bawling. A few moments later, I feel his arms encircle me. "You _jerk!_" I look up into those gorgeous red orbs. "We thought you were _dead!_"

"Sorry to disappoint." He replies. Of all the times, now Vincent would decide to learn how to make proper jokes.

There was another clattering and I notice that Tifa has gone upstairs, with Shelke in tow. Shortly after I start crying into Vincent again, this time from relief that he's back, he's made it, he'll always be there. Indestructible as always.

"If you had been...if you hadn't come..." I'm talking into his chest because I can't bring myself to face him. "I just...I couldn't have..."

"I'm okay. Calm down."

Then Cloud, Cid, Shelke and Tifa come back downstairs. Cloud, of course, isn't even remotely surprised to see Vincent, nor does he chastise him for not phoning. Part of me wanted to hit him. The other part of me didn't care, I was just so overjoyed that Vincent was alright.

Then the rest of AVALANCHE showed up and we partied. Well, they partied. I was so freakin' exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster from hell that I just kinda sat there, drank water, and watched everyone with a dopey grin on my face.

Barret and Cid got Vincent drunk, and that was well worth watching. Then Cid announced that Shera was pregnant and they were spawning – I mean, having a baby – and everyone kanpai'd that too, and after a while I saw Vincent slip out. I followed him.

"You're missing your own party." I said as he inhaled the night air.

He was obviously inebriated; I have never seen Vincent have such a hard time speaking well, and choosing words, as he did then. "I am glad everyone is happy to see me, but I needed to get away for a few minutes."

"I'll say." I laugh and lean against the wall, stone-cold sober for once. "You're pretty wasted. The only reason I can tell is because you're enunciating so clearly."

"It's a bit of a switch." He said. I giggle, and then we both turn our heads upward, watching the stars.

I turn my head down and close my eyes, and speak. "I was really upset, Vincent." My voice is soft, so soft I can barely hear it, but I know he can because he turns to face me. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Vincent is an awkward sort of person. I look up and I see that he's closed his eyes in pain at having to deal with this right now. "I am sorry, Yuffie. I didn't realize...that everyone cared so much. I didn't..."

I wince. "Didn't realize I loved you?" There. I said it. I looked at him and I saw the stunned amazement on his face and gave him a sad little smile. "It's alright, Vince. You don't have to say anything. Just...it hurt. It hurt so badly when I thought you were dead. I just...I had to tell you..."

I lost it. I buried my hands into my face and I slid down the wall, crying and hiccuping into my outstretched palms. In an instant, Vincent was kneeling next to me, and I knew he had no idea what to do.

"I just...I couldn't. I couldn't think about it. I never needed to be with you...I just wanted to see you, hear your voice once in a while...and the idea of never having that again...You have no idea how scary that was, Vincent. No idea. I'm so h-happy...that you're a-alive..." I was hiccuping again, I was so distraught. I could very clearly remember how horrible it had been thinking he'd been dead, for an entire week.

Vincent hugged me. No, seriously. He did, and it was the most amazing feeling in the world, that he would comfort me. He even patted my head.

Then he kissed me. On my forehead. Angrily, I shoved him away, and he looked up at me, confused.

"Yuffie..."

I took off. I couldn't handle this. I couldn't handle Vincent doing this to me. What a jerk!

I couldn't handle it. He was drunk. I wanted him gone. I wanted him to leave me alone; I already dealt with enough of an emotional tug-of-war whenever I was around him, and I didn't want him pulling this shit just because he was drunk and horny, or something. I couldn't.

No, I could only deal with Vincent Valentine when he was sober.

I could hear him chasing after me – I'll give Vincent this much, he's one persistent son of a bitch – and I strode harder, crying and trying not to feel the stone in my chest breaking into pieces.

Finally I heard him stop and swear, many muttered oaths in Wutain, directed mainly at Barret and Cid.

I turned around and watched him. He was leaning against a building across the street from me.

"You shouldn't run when you've had so much to drink." I called out. My arms were crossed and I am pretty sure I looked angry. He looked up at me. "It dehydrates you."

"You shouldn't lead old men on a chase like that." I snorted and looked away from him. Once again, leave it to him to learn how to tell a joke in the worst situation possible.

"Yuffie..." He sighed.

I glared at him. "You know, I wouldn't have thought you capable of it. Playing on my emotions like that. It's not fair, you know."

A look of disbelief formed on his face. "Excuse me?"

I let loose with a frustrated sigh and turned away from him. I heard him groan slightly and then he began trudging back toward Tifa's bar.

At that point I thought that maybe I should have let Vincent hit on me. Maybe I should have let him try to get into my bed. Hell, maybe I should have let Vincent sleep with me. It was the closest I was ever going to get to actually being with him. I winced.

That hurt.

I walked for a few hours and then turned back toward Tifa's bar. Looking down the alley, I catch a glimpse of crimson.

Vincent has passed out behind her bar. I snort, and then sigh. Hefting him up, I drag him toward the back entrance and sneak him upwards. I can't find a key so sighing, I drag him into my room. And as he has done for me so many times in the past, I try to make him as comfortable as possible.

I fall asleep staring at his profile.

**- - - - - **

I'm awoken by his groan the next morning. I look over; he's bent over in my bed, clutching his head.

_Hah. Serves him right._

"There's aspirin in the bathroom." I said, and his head jerks toward me. Despite how mad I am at him, I can't help but notice how gorgeous he is without a shirt on. That was totally my doing, incidentally, and I'm quite proud of my handiwork; you have no idea how hard it is to get that skinsuit top off of him. All of those belts and zippers.

He stumbles to the bathroom and I hear another groan; no doubt he's looked at himself and realized how awful he looks. He needs a shave and a shower, for sure.

I get up and follow him. His face is, for once, an open book, and I can see when the moment of realization hits, when he realizes what exactly happened last night.

"You passed out next to the bar. You have no idea what I had to do to get you up to my room undetected. I figured you wouldn't want everyone else seeing you so...undignified." I snort lightly.

"...Thanks." He closes his eyes. "Yuffie, about last..."

"Don't worry about it." I brush him off and turn back toward my room. "People do stupid things when they're drunk."

I sit on my bed, the one he'd so recently vacated, and look out the window, wondering if I'd made a terrible mistake last night. If I'd just let things follow their course...maybe I'd be waking up next to Vincent this morning, instead of uncomfortably crammed into a chair.

The bed sank down and I glanced over; Vincent had sat opposite me.

He frowns, and crosses his arms, looking down at the rumpled bedspread. "I find it hard to believe, Yuffie, that you would think me capable of such an atrocity. I will be the first to admit that...I can be an...well, an asshole, sometimes." I smirk. "But to think that I would play on your emotions just to..." He paused.. "It is not in my nature."

"Really." I face him, angry. "Well, then, Mr. Valentine, how about explaining yourself? Because there's no rational explanation for it, except that, like you said, you're a total asshole."

I was then faced with the full, total, patented Vincent Valentine Glare (tm) and good God is it scary. I've never seen it in full force before.

"You're right, Yuffie. There isn't a rational explanation." He sighs and his face falls away from the glare. He looks at my door. "There's no rational explanation for the things love makes one do."

I stare at him for a few seconds and I can feel the tears leaking down my face. There...it just...there wasn't any way this was happening. No. It couldn't...

I bit my lip. I...I couldn't have heard that right. There was no way...that Vincent Valentine – Vincent-fucking-Valentine – could have just admitted that he loved me.

No way.

I let out a small sob and suddenly Vincent was there, clawing toward me despite his obvious hangover. "Yuffie..."

"I'm happy, I'm happy." I said, wiping my tears away. I push him away slightly.

He let out an exasperated sigh. "You've an odd way of showing it." I couldn't help it; I laughed. Then I looked at him and I was swept by this irrepressible urge to just...glomp him.

I mean, if you have a half-naked Vincent in your bed and he's just proclaimed love to you...you glomp him. End of story. So I did, and we wound up on the floor, me pinning him down with my pelvis.

And then I kissed him. And it was fucking amazing, seriously. You should try it sometime. Only not with _my_ Vincent. Get your own.

When I stopped kissing him he let out a slight moan and I laughed. Then he looked up at me and I knew – absolutely knew – that he hadn't been lying, that he really did love me. And it was...an amazing feeling.

I hugged him. "I love you, Vincent. I always have. I always will. I hope you don't mind."

He held me closer to him. "And I, Yuffie, love you. I have loved you for a very long time." He clutched at me. "I cannot imagine a world where you don't exist. But..."

I got angry and sat up. "But what? Don't say you're too old for me, or that you're too cursed, or any of that bullshit. I love you, and now that I know you love me, we're going to be together, dammit." My veins were pulsing and God dammit, if he said anything to the contrary I was going to punch him. Hard.

He blinked. "I was just going to ask that you let me stand up. You're cutting off the circulation to my legs."

I stared at him for a second and then threw my head back, laughing while I stood and helped him up.

Everything was fine and dandy until Tifa interrupted Cuddlefest '06. She looked absolutely startled to see both of us there – and I swear, she gaped at Vincent for a second. I can't blame her; I would have too. He's amazing without a shirt on.

We cuddled for a little while longer until Vincent suggested that we should probably go downstairs and face the music. I frowned a little and tried to coerce him to stay and kiss me some more, but my stomach chose then to rumble and I grinned and submitted.

Then he got a whiff of himself and his eyes widened. "Shower first." He said, heading toward the bathroom.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, angrily. "I need a shower too!"

"You may go first then." He said, stopping and gesturing. He was too freakin' polite.

I started heading toward the bathroom, and then I looked back at him and, very shyly, suggested "Or...we could shower together."

Vincent's eyes widened and he looked about ready to deny my request, but I'd pulled out all the stops; the puppy eyes and the lower lip and the whole-face pout.

"It's not...appropriate..." He said, but I had the feeling he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"Oh, come on. We don't have to do anything." I said, rolling my eyes. "But even if we did, it'd be with the guy I plan on being with...for a very long time. I don't think it matters."

I crossed the few feet between us and kissed him lightly and after that, well, he was putty in my hands. I smiled.

I'd never been naked around someone before, at least, not since I was an infant, but for some reason, I didn't feel awkward around Vincent. He obviously didn't feel the same way, because while I stripped and hopped into the shower, he averted his eyes. Although I did catch him glancing at my rear end as I disappeared behind the shower curtain. I giggled and started cleaning myself.

A few moments later and he'd joined me. I turned and kissed him.

He submitted to my kiss and we just stood there for a few minutes, kissing under the warm water cascading over us. It was amazing. Then I wrinkled my nose and gestured for him to stand under the shower head. He chuckled and gave me an "I told you so" look before complying.

What followed was literally the most romantic shower I have ever had. Seriously. We washed each other and it wasn't even remotely perverted; Vincent actually seemed like he was in awe to just be in my physical presence. And honestly, I felt the same way.

After we were done cleaning ourselves off I kissed him again. This time it was – just a little bit – sensual. I was vaguely reminded of the time I'd driven Vincent to the Festival of Flowers on Akai – and how aroused I'd been after. I gasped.

"Yuffie..." Vincent said, drawing us apart. His eyes were closed and I got the feeling he wanted to change the water temperature to cold. "We can't..."

For the first time I glanced downward. Vincent's body was obviously disagreeing with him.

I frowned.

"Yuffie, I...don't get me wrong, Yuffie." His teeth were gritted now, and it struck me that he hadn't had sex in a long, long while. Well, I'd never had sex so we were in the same boat, but he probably needed it a lot more than I did. "I'd like to. But..."

I kissed him once more to shut him up, and then knelt before his rigid member.

"Yuffie!" He said. I looked up and his face had taken on an alarmed grimace. I smirked and then took the tip of it in my mouth.

He gasped. "Yuf..." And then he trailed off, gripping the bar inside the shower hard.

I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I haven't read Vogue and Cosmopolitan. Come on. They constantly run articles about "How to give a better blow job." And trust me, I'd memorized all the tips. After a while, I had Vincent practically mewling.

"I..." He tried to warn me, but it didn't bother me to feel him releasing into my mouth. In fact, it kind of turned me on, and it was disappointing to know I wasn't going to be getting any release any time soon. But still, it made both of us happy.

At least, one of us. Vincent, although he kissed me after I'd swallowed, looked disturbed while we dried off and got dressed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as I finished brushing my hair.

He frowned. "What happened was wrong, Yuffie. You're to remain pure until marriage, and..."

"Oh, God, shut up about that." I said, glaring daggers at him. "You know, my dad has been trying to arrange marriages for me for years. I turned every single one of them down, because the only guy I've ever wanted to be with, in any way, is you. You, Vincent. If I'm going to get married, ever, it's going to be you, so it'll be you in the long run anyway." I crossed my arms.

He gaped at me. "You...want to marry...me?"

I blushed. "I mean...you know...some day. Not...right now. I mean... If...that's cool with you." I turned back to the mirror and put my hair into my headband, my hands shaky. This had suddenly gone from a new relationship to a discussion of marriage and it made me very, very nervous.

A clattering and suddenly he was embracing me. "I didn't...believe you." He said. "When you said you loved me. But it occurs to me that maybe you do. And when you are ready for something like that...I would be. I have been waiting for you for over three years, Yuffie Kisaragi, and I am willing to wait for the rest of my life." His breath tickled my ear and sent shivers down my spine.

I closed my eyes and turned in his arms to face him, bringing mine over his shoulders and his face toward my face. "Whenever. No rush." I smiled and kissed him. "We've got forever."

**- - - - - **

Whenever turned out to be pretty soon.

After a month of feeling my heart speed up every time he came into the room, and exulting in every kiss, Vincent insisted on giving me a proper proposal, because he's just an old-fashioned (handsome, hot, hunky, gorgeous) guy like that.

And he still wouldn't sleep with me. The bastard.

Although we did...other things...that probably would have given my father a heart attack. I'm just going to say, my guy has one hell of a flexible tongue.

When he finally proposed to me (and I say finally because it really did feel like forever), we had to make a trip to Wutai and get my father's approval. Not that it meant a rat's ass to me whether my old man liked Vincent or not, but in order to be the successor to the throne I had to have an approved husband. If Dad didn't like Vincent, he'd have to get himself another heir.

When I told Vincent that his eyes widened. I don't think he ever believed I'd choose him over Wutai. I smirked and planted my hands on my hips.

"Well, besides, your mom was Wutain." I said, happy I'd come into this knowledge. "It said so in your files. You come from a pretty good Wutain family, Vincent Valentine, and Dad doesn't have any good reason to deny this."

The shock showed on his face, and I beamed.

It was kind of funny, I thought Dad would be a dick and deny permission, when he was actually just happy I'd chosen someone – finally.

Actually, I think he was happy that who I'd chosen was a guy. But let's leave my dad's suspicions about my sexuality out of this, because he's an old bastard.

And so it just so happened that when we did get married – a month and a half after he'd returned from Omega – that most of AVALANCHE was able to be in attendance on short notice, despite their shock. Even Shelke came, and even more startlingly – she was smiling.

"Lucrecia would be very happy." She said, softly. "That Vincent is happy."

I turned and looked into Vincent's – my husband's – eyes and smiled. "You know, I think he is."

He smiled too. "So this is what happy feels like." He kissed me.

Life is good.

_Author's Notes: I know, it's kinda cliché, but that's the whole point! To make people squeal at the fluffiness of it all! I enjoyed writing these two fics, and now that they're finally out of my head, I can get back to Animal I Have Become._

_Read? Review!_


End file.
